Tales from the Legend of the Silver Mountain
by Micathloren
Summary: People, monsters and magic aren't always important. The most important things are friendship and bravery. Let's explore the Silver City's only Swordswoman Sora as she helps the Silver Prince Leon in finding the missing Enchantress.
1. summary

_**Tales from the Legend of the Silver Mountain**_

_SUMMARY_

Once upon a time, there is this place called the Silver City, wherein different people, monsters and fantasies, good or bad, live. And this Silver City is ruled by King Kalos, or also known as the Silver King. He and his wife, Queen Sarah, live together in there palace with their son, Prince Leon. But then, the guide of Silver City, the Silver Enchantress, leaves a powerful spell on the City's most beautiful landmark, the Silver Mountain, before she was kidnapped by the Dark King, Fool, and they are located on the summit of the Silver Mountain. Silver Mountain is the highest mountain and yet, no one has ever reached the summit for it is too high that it might reach the heavens.

But then, there's a village girl name Sora who is a strong and brave swordswoman of Silver City. She lives there for almost ten years since she was exiled there from Golden City. Then, she met several friends. In the tales, Sora is the main character here. On some chapters left before the end of the series, Sora was said to be 'the Enchantress's Reflection', for Sora's look resembled to the look of the Silver Enchantress. And because there was a rumor that the Enchantress had escaped from the Dark King, they said that the Enchantress can transform into someone else or goes inside someone and can be seen in the reflection of the person.

In the reflection, Anna was the first one who saw the Enchantress through Sora's reflection in an old-fashioned mirror. The Enchantress was said to be married to the Silver King's son. And because of it, Sora was married to Leon, because she was the Enchantress **after all**.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, guys! I'm off to a new fanfic! Please let me first update with 'A Dream To Fulfill' and 'Kaleido Star: True Family of the True Star' and if one of them are done, I can update this new fanfic of mine, okay? For the complete terminology of this fiction because this is like some sorta 'Ragnarok' (both game and the anime series) with swordsmen, acolytes, etc, I will create first a blog for my terminologies in my fiction...I'll just give the URL when I'll submit the 13th chapter of 'A Dream To Fulfill'...goodness, I just found out that the 13th chapter was accidentally deleted from the PC by my cousin...have to make again...-- 


	2. prologue 1 birth of a new city

_**Tales from the Legend of the Silver Mountain**_

_PROLOGUE 1_

_Birth of a New City_

It's a beautiful day in Silver City. Silver City is one of the biggest countries in Ragnarok world, not knowing that other countries have their names with the word 'city'. In Silver City contains the most powerful and skillful Silver Mage who is the Silver King of Silver City, Kalos. Kalos was once a farmer's eldest son. Kalos had a friend named Fool who is the son of the past Silver King. Kalos and Fool were best friends (AN: Am I repeating Kalos' bio?) but because Fool was about to be crowned as the new King since his father died, Fool was dying too. In his bed, he was covered with white blankets. A servant gave Kalos a note from the Prince before he died:

_My friend, I want you to rule over Silver City by the time I die. I want you to rule it with all your heart. When I die, I'll give my throne to you. My advisors and servants and my mother knew about it. You may marry your girlfriend Sarah, who is a Silver Archer, and became a Royal couple. Just remember that by the time your son is two years old, the newly born Enchantress will marry your son. Don't worry. If your child is a daughter… all Royal couples have a baby boy after a hundred centuries. You know about the prophecy, right? By then, good luck, my friend. –Fool_

And after Fool's funeral and after a year, Kalos and Sarah got married and are the newest Royal couple who will rule over Silver City. 

On a rainy Friday night, servants and advisors from all parts of the palace run towards the King and the Queen's royal bedroom. Sarah was giving birth to their eldest. Macquerie, Sarah's best friend and her servant, carries a blanket and goes near to the bed seeing her friend suffering from all the pain she felt in giving birth.

"K-Kalos…" Sarah cried.

"Your Highness," Macquerie said worriedly, "King Kalos will be here in a minute or two from his fight with the Unknown Dark King in Trophian Silver. Please, your Highness…risk all the pain."

"She's…she's giving birth already! Fellow servants, water and more towels, please," cried Kate, Sarah's 5-minute elder twin. Some servants went out of the room to get some water and towels.

"Ah…ah..aaaaahh…" Sarah cried as she sweats and cries and she risks all the pain she felt.

"Queen Sarah…" Macquerie said. Then, Kate turned to Macquerie, "Macquerie, I want you to hold Sarah's hand for support. She's going to give birth while I'll stay here and get the child." Macquerie nodded in reply and went to Sarah and holds her hand for support. Just then, minutes passed by and Kate is already holding the baby…

"Sarah…it's a boy!" Kate said as she gets a half-wet blanket and wipes the baby softly as he cries.

"The Royal Highness is here!" Jerry, a very young and handsome teen son of one of Kalos' trusted advisors, said as he bows down and there appears Kalos.

"Kalos…" Sarah said as she holds her child.

"It's a…it's a…" Kalos said as he stares at his child…

"It's a boy, Kalos…" Sarah said. 

"Oh…oh thank goodness, thank God!" Kalos was so surprised. He hugged his family…his new family.

**Proceed to Prologue 2 **_Kidnapping the Young Royalty _**--**


	3. prologue 3 kidnapping the young royalty

_**Tales from the Legend of the Silver Mountain**_

_PROLOGUE 2_

_Kidnapping the Young Royalty_

It has been three years since the youngest prince was born and he was named Leon. Kalos, still the king, is celebrating his son's third birthday wherein they can now meet the Enchantress's daughter who'll be the next Enchantress after she will be introduced to Kalos, Sarah and Leon. The great ballroom hall is filled with people from parts of the world and parts of Silver City. Everyone is enjoying their time. Then, Kalos blocked in the way in introducing the Enchantress and so on and so forth.

"Dear Guests," Kalos said and everyone kept quiet, "I have an announcement to make. Today is the third birthday of my son, Leon"-staring at Leon-"and now, another hundred years have passed the prophecy is a prophecy. My son, Prince Leon of Silver City, is arranged in marriage with the daughter of the Enchantress,"

There was a loud applause as the Enchantress, together with her three-year-old daughter, walks forward. Then, Leon and the Enchantress's daughter were near to each other. But it seems like none of them wanted to get married…maybe because they're too young.

"Now, as the Enchantress, the guide of Silver City, I give my child's hand in marriage to Prince Leon of Silver City," 

"Then, let's celebrate!!" Kalos said and the people were joyous but suddenly, on the main door of the room came in a wild breeze that the candles were turned off and all the light came out is the full moon's glare. Then, there was a man in dark black robes with a shepherd stick on his right hand. Just then, he has a masked as he glare at the Enchantress's daughter and that gave her a fright in her face. 

"I'm sorry but I think I have disturbed your celebration and fun," said the man.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Kalos asked.

"Me? Ha…who do you think YOU ARE?" The man said as he gives an angry glare at Kalos. They cannot see the anger in his eyes because he was wearing a mask.

"I just want to see the little Enchantress…" The man said. 

Then, the man stared at the little girl and the girl was frightened, Leon could see it too. Then, everything went dark and only little light is there. Suddenly, using the stick of the man, he released powers and hit to the Enchantress (the mother).

"Enchantress!" Kalos cried but suddenly, the enchantress became a butterfly and it turned to ashes. The people were surprised. Some of them screamed, some of their eyes were wide.

"Hahahahaha!" The man laughed as he unexpectedly holds the little girl.

"No!" Sarah cried but suddenly the man vanished.

In the Trophian Silverstone city, the man was unnoticeable in flying in the air. Then, his magical hand inserted in the part where the girl's heart is then came out the girl's solid soul. Then, believing that the body is no use, the man dropped it to the ground.

In the city, a young blonde man saw the child (not hurt) in a nearby tree and took it. This is the start of the journey. 

**Proceed to Tale 1 **_Dark Thief, Dark Trouble _**-- **


End file.
